The Agents
by teamswitz93
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy... Normal pairings. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Agents **

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy**_

_**~K**_

My whole life has been planned out for me. The Agency I work for is top secret. Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but if you want to keep your life then you will call me Bella. I just turned 17 which means I will be a real field agent soon.

The Agency is a place where they train you kids from the age of 10 to become spies. Our parents think were at some prestigious boarding school over seas. At age 15 we are given a group which will never change they are your only companions. My group took our last test yesterday and we will be briefed today on our first offal assignment. I'm headed there now so meet my team…

Alice is the disguise maker. She dresses us up does our make up and gives us the ability to completely change our appearance for missions.

Jasper is the brains of our operation. He is a hacker, but he is handy in anything math science or knowledge based.

Emmett is the muscle. He does most of the combat and hand to hand fights.

Rosalie is the forger. She can get you any documents you need in the matter of seconds she has the ability to manipulate anything that needs paper.

I'm the weapons specialist. I can turn anything into a weapon. I have the best accuracy known to walk the halls of the Agency.

Anyways back to the present. I'm on my way to the director's office to be informed on the upcoming assignment. Once inside I notice that everyone is already there. I slip into the seat between Alice and Emmett.

Charlie our director begins the briefing right as I sit down. "The target or should I say targets are a very powerful and royal family. The head of the family Carlisle Cullen contacted the Agency a few hours ago. Your mission is to keep them safe. We have got aliases for all of you. Each of you has a specific job. Rosalie and Emmett since you are a little older than the rest you will work at the family home as servants so you will have inside eyes and ears. Alice, Jasper, and Bella you will be attending school with the Cullen's youngest son Edward" Charlie passed out files to each of us.

There was a picture of the family at the beginning. They were all so beautiful looking. I skimmed through the file as Charlie gave us the last of our information like transportation and times. "The family knows you coming but that is it we didn't want to compromise the mission so we only told the people that we are protecting."

We walked out of hi office and headed to the lab to collect weapons and gadgets for the mission. Then we were on our way to a small country in the south.

**This chapter is short, but review and tell me if you want me to keep going with the story… and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to give me some advice suggestions are welcome lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Agents **

**Chapter 2**

We are at the airport waiting for the Agencies jet to pick us up and take us to the small country of Appleonia. Jasper went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, and Rosalie was on her phone probably talking to Charlie. Emmett went to get food of course. So that left Alice with only one person to talk to… lucky me. Don't get me wrong I love my crew their my only friends but all of us have completely different personalities.

Emmett is the pranks and food guy. Loves to joke, but once in mission mode he gets the job done.

Jasper is all about wars and history. Like I said he is the brains of our operation. Its hard to have a normal conversation with him because he uses complicated terms. We mostly keep it short and he has learned to get to the point most of the time.

Rosalie is kind of stand offish and gives off strong vibes of words I was raised to never say out loud so you can use your imagination. I like her the most because she doesn't try to be my friend and she doesn't do the b.s. with people. She is just straight forward.

Alice is the hyper pixie sister you never wanted. She can be annoying, but no matter what you still love her.

The problem is I'm more reserved and use my witty don't care attitude to keep people away. I'm very opinionated and I let you know how it is, but I try to not let people get too close. Its part of my training.

Anyways Alice keeps talking about how excited she is for our mission. She was bouncing with excitement and everyone else seemed a little pumped for this opportunity. I smiled a little because even though I hate to admit it these people have grown on me. They are the closest thing I have to family.

Unlike other kids at the agency I was actually an orphan. Charlie found me on the street one day. I was being attacked by these two boys and growing up on the street I learned to protect myself. He watched from across the street as I took them down in a small ally with just them, me, and some rubber bands.

After the boys took off running holding themselves and screaming profanities at me Charlie came and took me in. The agency has been my home ever since.

"Bella" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at her questioningly. "the jet is here…" she said trailing off waiting for me to react.

I jumped up and grabbed my bag. She got up and we followed the others to the jet that would take us to our very first real mission. No more tests. No more practice. This is now the real world.

We got off the jet and went to get a car. Well Alice got our car. It was a van so we could all fit for now once we break up we will get a better car. We found a place near the Cullen mansion to hold a base for all of our monitors and a safe place.

We rigged Em and Rose with ear pieces, video cameras, and trackers so we will have eyes and ears around the house. Once they are in they will put bugs around the house we will see and hear every room in the house at all times.

After we got everything set up Emmett and Rose left to get a new car and go to the Cullen's house to begin.

Alice went to get us outfits for school so we would blend in. Jasper went to get information on the school and rig it so at least one of us was always in a class with Edward Cullen.

So I decided to get some sleep since I'm not sure when I'll be sleeping again.

_**Ok so that was chapter 2. I really hate when people take forever to update a story so I will try to make updates as often as possible. Please review and tell me if I'm doing this right. I'm a closet writer and this is the first time I'm sharing any of my work. Thanks guys I might update later today if I get some reviews **_


End file.
